Neighbors
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Based on the "Neighbors" movie, full summary inside. "How do you get a college guy to fall for you?" "You don't let him know you're in high school, that's how."
1. Chapter 1

Neighbors Chapter 1, a twilight fanfic | FanFiction

Summary: It seems like the house next door has finally been bought. Yes, the one that's been for sale for ten years, according to the realtor. When Bella meets her new neighbors, though, it's nothing her family ever expected... because who expects a fraternity house filled with constantly partying college kids to move in next door? Even more of a surprise is when non-social, bookworm, honor-roll Bella falls for the head-of-house Edward Cullen, who is totally not her type but daring, brave and reckless. The question is whether or not the two end up together after Bella's mother attempts at keeping them apart at all costs. Takes place in Mississippi… because who doesn't love a country boy?

**I do not own any of the characters from _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyers does. I only borrowed them for this fan fiction, which was inspired from the movie _Neighbors_, (which isn't out yet, and I haven't seen yet) directed by Nicholas Stoller.**

***Characters are most likely to be OOC, but that's alright because it's an AU story, and most AU fics are OOC anyway.**

****Rated M for language and etc.**

**Chapter 1**

**July 31, 2014**

It was a cloudy day, which was actually a relief from the burning hot sun. I had only spent a summer here and I was already tired of the weather. I craved my hometown's dreary weather and damp, wet soil. It almost never stopped raining in Forks, Washington, and I was used to wearing large coats and rain boots.

Now, though, since I moved in with my mother and her new husband, Phil, everything was stuffy and humid and way too hot. It was probably because of the summer weather, but I wasn't used to Mississippi's heat. Especially the humidity and the sweat that came along with it. Sweat stuck to my forehead and my hair frizzed easier than baking a cake- for me, at least.

I sighed and adjusted the sunglasses perched on my nose. The headrest of my pool chair had heated up, and now the back of my neck was burning. I closed the book in my hands after reading the few words before the ending of it.

"Honey, do you need sunscreen?" Renee, my mother, asked me. She sat beside me, on her own pool chair, with her legs crossed so that her knees pointed in opposite directions. In her lap was a pool bag, which she was digging through. My mom held out a tube of SPF 50 out to me.

"I kind of want to go home," I said truthfully, "It's hot."

Renee looked disappointed. "Baby, you have about a week until school starts up. You won't get very many swimming days once you have to go back."

I stood up, stretching out my legs and arms. When I looked down at my thighs, the backs of them had little stripes from where the design of the chair had pressed into my skin. "We've been out here since lunch."

"It's only four!" She laughed, "Enjoy the sun, Bella. You were cooped up in Forks long enough, I'm surprised you're so against a little bit of rays."

I shook my head at her. "Can we go? Please?"

Since my mother and new step-father had yet to buy me a new car, I was stuck riding everywhere I needed to go with Renee. She drove a bright, yellow bug that she called Stacy, because apparently "Stacy's mom has it going on."

I was so glad my father wouldn't let her name me Stacy.

Then again, the song wasn't written until I was, like, seven or eight.

While my mom packed up her pool bag, I hid behind my sunglasses. I hadn't needed them back in Forks, but the first week I moved to Mississippi, it was obvious they were a must-have. My mom tossed the plastic cup that held her margarita this morning into the trash can on the way out of the pool's gates.

"Everybody else is leaving, too." I pointed out. It was true. Several kids ran down the sidewalks of the parking lot, giggling loudly and making loud sounds as their flip-flops pounded onto the cement. I winced when a little girl with pigtails fell and what looked like her mother leaned down to pick her up.

"Oh, hush," Renee said, sighing loudly. "I get it, we're leaving, okay? I know you only want to go because you finished that book."

She didn't mean it to be mean, but I could tell she was annoyed that we hadn't stayed until closing time like yesterday. I wondered how much more sun she could take- she was already twenty different shades darker than when I had first started unpacking my bags back in May. The books I brought along with me to the pool this summer were the only things keeping me sane; I usually just lost myself in them, and by the time I finished reading it was closing time. Today, though, I finished early- and burned fast.

"Ooh," My mom cooed, lifting her shades so that she could see the screen of her iPhone. "Phil made dinner!"

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Renee was just so... teenager-y. With every text message, phone call or smile, she went crazy and just about melted. I couldn't blame her for being in love, but I could get annoyed every once in a while.

Renee was only a senior in high school when she had me. My father, Charlie, did what was right and married her so that I would have two parents growing up and all that stuff. After only three months, though, she was gone. Charlie raised me, which is somewhat of a big deal seeing that he can barely keep up with himself. I was raised in the police department's lobby, and the day I turned three I learned how to load a gun. At the age of six, my favorite pastime was riding in Charlie's cruiser and blaring Britney Spears, much to his distaste. When I turned nine, I started spending summers with Renee and my complicated grandmother. After she died, though, I spent most summers in Forks.

This past winter, Renee remarried Phil Dwyer, a retired and very handsome baseball player. He was young, but that was alright with my mom, because she was too. At the age of thirty-five, she had the body that every mother dreamed of. She had rocking legs and her butt was in better shape than mine was, even though I was eighteen years younger than she was.

My mother might have been young and attractive, but she wasn't exactly easy-going when it came to my safety. It was true that she hadn't spent very much time in my life up until now, but I respected her for at least trying. I mean, I wasn't about to turn into one of those soap opera teenagers who flipped her stuff as soon as the missing parent showed up and tried to take control. I wanted my mom in my life as much as she wanted to be in it. Plus, I wasn't one to rebel.

On the drive home, I kept to myself while Renee texted in the passenger seat. She usually tried to text and drive at the same time, but I didn't want her to wreck, so often I offered to drive. It was good for both of us; I wouldn't die anytime soon, and she'd get to text Phil without having to look up every five seconds.

I was glad my mom was in love, because everybody needed it, but dang, she could at least chill out for thirty minutes without being stuck up his butt.

It was another thing that made her teenager-y. She was constantly scrolling through social media and texting her significant other.

"Oh," I said, pulling into the neighborhood, "Renee, look. We have new neighbors."

We both watched as men went back and forth from the large moving trucks in the driveway of the mansion next door to our house. I slowed to a stop, interested and kind of excited. The residents of the other houses in the neighborhood were all elderly, and none of them had any kids my age. Maybe these new neighbors had kids that would be interested in carpooling to school with me- I didn't want to be seventeen and being dropped off by my mom to high school.

"What," Renee leaned over the console of her bug to get a good look, "Look at those movers… They look really young."

"Mom!" I said, surprised she had noticed another male specimen besides her husband.

"What?" She asked, looking at me now. "I'm just saying, if we have really young neighbors, I might have to get them to keep it down at night. Especially if you're going to be studying for school this year."

"Oh," I said. I was wrong; she hadn't been looking at the young men. She had been thinking about me and my schoolwork. I started to drive again. "They look like they're college-age, so maybe they're just the workers."

"I don't know," Renee said as I parked in our house's three-car garage, "That's the same company that moved our furniture here, and none of the workers were that young. They could have just rented the vehicle."

"I guess it doesn't matter," I shrugged, "I'm going to get a shower."

"Alright, babe," She called over her shoulder while she opened the carport's door. "Dinner in ten."

I made my way through the big house that I now called my home. It was weird, being in a house with so much space. I grew up in a small, two story house. When you hear two story, though, you may think large-and-in-charge, but my old house was only big enough for one bathroom, a kitchen, two bedrooms the size of my closet now, and a tiny living area. It was all Charlie and I needed though; we never spent much time at home. I cooked in the kitchen at nights and worked at the little diner in town during the day or went to school while Charlie spent his time at the station.

This house, though, was huge. Almost every house in the neighborhood was considered a mansion, including my own. It had three stories, and the top two were almost like flats. Renee and Phil claimed the second story, which left me with the top. My story included a large room that I liked to call the "Game Room", my bedroom- complete with a king bed and furniture set- and bathroom, a closet, and a miniature kitchen. I kept waters, sodas and a few snack foods in the mini-fridge, and only like chips and stuff in the cabinets. I hadn't explored much of the second floor, but I knew it was a lot like mine, except the master bedroom was located there. The first floor had many rooms like mom's office, the workout room, a small library, kitchen, living room and a dining room.

After my shower, I descended the stairs with damp hair. The cool water slapped against my sunburn, and I had yelped in surprise. Eventually, though, I got used to the pain and the lines on my skin from where my bikini straps had been placed.

"You're a little red," Phil smiled when I entered the dining room. On the table was two large pizza boxes.

"Good afternoon to you, too," I said, taking my seat at the end of the table, across from mom. "I thought you had made dinner?"

"I did," My step-father nodded while he placed two pieces of a supreme pizza onto his plate.

"Um, that usually requires you to put it in the oven and make it yourself…" I said, "You know, not buy it."

"Well, I burnt the chicken, and the peas didn't thaw in time, so I decided to just get pizza." Phil explained. He placed his plate in front of his chair before moving to the large window of the room. "You know, they're still bringing stuff inside. I wonder how much furniture they have."

"Honey, maybe we should go introduce ourselves," Renee suggested before biting into her pizza. She chewed quietly before speaking again, "We could find out about our new neighbors and everything while we're doing it. I don't want to live by some crazy people."

"After dinner," Phil said, "We'll go."

He took his seat and we all ate quietly for a while before I noticed something out the window. I think we were all watching as our entertainment, because usually Phil had the flat screen that hung from the corner of the dining room on. "Hey, what are they carrying?"

"It looks like…" Mom squinted, "Greek letters."

"Is it a fraternity house?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"What-," Phil was at the window again, peeking through the blinds.

"Oh, my gosh," Renee joined him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't believe this."

"We're only a few blocks away from the college," Phil explained, "I can't say I'm so surprised."

Of course we were only a few blocks from the nearest college. Phil was the baseball coach at DeltaState, and he liked that the neighborhood was so close so that he didn't have to drive very far to get to work.

"So, like, there's going to be a bunch of college kids living next door?" I asked, chewing my pizza.

Phil quieted down and turned to Renee. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. I almost questioned them, but then Renee started walking for the door.

"Let's go say hi, Phil."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It seems like the house next door has finally been bought. Yes, the one that's been for sale for ten years, according to the realtor. When Bella meets her new neighbors, though, it's nothing her family ever expected... because who expects a fraternity house filled with constantly partying college kids to move in next door? Even more of a surprise is when non-social, bookworm, honor-roll Bella falls for the head-of-house Edward Cullen, who is totally not her type but daring, brave and reckless. The question is whether or not the two end up together after Bella's mother attempts at keeping them apart at all costs. Takes place in Mississippi… because who doesn't love a country boy?

**I do not own any of the characters from _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyers does. I only borrowed them for this fan fiction, which was inspired from the movie _Neighbors_, (which isn't out yet, and I haven't seen yet) directed by Nicholas Stoller. **

***Characters are most likely to be OOC, but that's alright because it's an AU story, and most AU fics are OOC anyway.**

****Rated M for language and etc.**

**Chapter 2**

**August 1, 2014**

"You know," Alice said thoughtfully, "I think this could be a very great thing."

Alice Brandon, the first teenager I met when I moved here, was my best friend. We connected on many levels, and even though she was always so full of energy and could get excited about almost anything, I loved being around her. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top and sat next to me on the brick steps to my house, angled so that she could face the new neighbors' house.

I shrugged, "I don't know. What if they're throwing parties every night?"

"Ohmygosh," She squealed, "What if!"

"What if they're really loud and blare their music?"

"Ah!" Alice clapped, "That's awesome! Maybe we can sneak into one."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I won't be able to study for my tests if they're partying every night."

"Bella," Alice turned to me and narrowed her big, brown doe eyes. "You're kidding, right? There's a house of at least fifty boys right next door and you're _complaining_? Like, seriously? Bitch, come on!" She playfully pushed my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, I have to get straight A's. I'm in the honor society; if I don't keep them up, my scholarship is gone."

"So?" She asked, "You can go to DeltaState with me! I'm sure Phil will get you in, anyway."

"I want to go to Harvard," I grumbled, "You know that."

"Yeah," Alice said, like it was no big deal. "You mentioned it…"

The movers were apparently the new neighbors, according to Phil and Renee when they had gotten home from their visit last night. They had rented the trucks and there were almost fifty residents of the new frat house. The head of the house, who Phil had spoken to, was apparently only a sophomore at DSU, which was supposedly a big deal because it was hard to get up to a high rank on your second year of college.

"He seemed rough," Renee said while shuddering last night. "He was prancing around in gym shorts and no shirt."

"I've seen him come to a few games," Phil nodded, "He and his house usually- is the right phrase turn up, Bells?- turn up in the left field stands."

"We have to go say hi!" Alice said, jumping up and turning to me. Seeing my facial expression, though, made her face fall. "Oh, come on!"

"What are we supposed to say?" I asked, "'Hi, I'm your high-school neighbor and I just wanted to say hi!'"

"No," She shook her head, "You'd say something really macho and cool, like 'what's up?'"

"Or not," I scoffed, standing up. "I'm going inside."

"Bella!" Alice wrapped her tiny hand around my wrist. "Come. Please."

Her eyes begged me to come with her, but I refused and shook my head. "Alice, I'll make a fool out of myself. Now, come inside and I'll get you a popsicle."

She groaned super loudly, but followed me inside with a promise that she'd get me over there somehow.

**August 7, 2014**

2:00 A.M.

I rubbed my eyes and peered at the clock by my bed, just to make sure I was seeing the right time.

2:00 A.M.

I felt like screaming. It was the day before my first day of school, and there was all kinds of noise coming from outside. I flung the comforter of my bed away and stepped onto my hardwood floor, grumbling about the time.

When I got to my balcony's double doors, I stepped out into the fading summer's night air and glared down at the street.

What I saw made me want to start screaming all over again.

I fisted my robe's hemline as I watched a crowd of boys running behind one dark silhouette. Every now and then, the leader would turn around and bark something at the crowd, and they'd reply by shouting things back. The noise I was hearing was coming from the numerous cowbells they held in their hands, and the screams and shouts of the boys at the back of the line. Apparently the more chubbier and younger ones were at the back, and they couldn't keep up.

"What the heck," I moaned, watching the ruckus go on beneath me. How was I supposed to get a good night sleep when they were down there doing this?!

I started to climb down my balcony's stairs, my fists getting tighter and tighter with every step. I was furious.

Who goes running at 2:00 A.M. anyway?!

"Hey!" I shouted at the leader of the group when I was near enough to be heard. "Hey! You!"

The leader turned around at my voice, but the rest of the guys kept running. He pointed forward and the guys continued on.

"Excuse me?" He stepped forward, and I almost gawked.

Because before me, covered in sweat and breathing hard, was a Greek god.

Or something like that.

He wore no shirt, like Renee had described, and gym shorts. I'm sure they were a different pair, though, because who wears the same pair of shorts like every day? He had toned biceps and triceps, and any other kind of 'ceps you can have. His chest was obviously shaved, because there was no hair, but sweat instead. His hair looked like it was completely wild, like he had just rolled out of bed.

I immediately classified it as sex hair, even though I had never given anybody sex hair. This guy's hair stood up in all different directions, but it worked for him. He had a cocky smirk on his face, and I soon snapped out of it upon realizing that he caught me staring.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" He smirked down at me.

Oh, God. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. Then, I remembered I had school tomorrow and set my jaw. "It's two in the morning! Do you even know how much noise you're making!"

"Hold up," Mr. Greek god said, his brows coming together, "Are you from up north or something?"

My jaw dropped. He just ignored me! "Um, hello! I'm talking to you! Can you keep it down?! It's two in the morning, and some people have school tomorrow."

"Yeah? What time is your first class, darlin'?"

While I could've melted at his obvious country accent, I refused to let my legs turn into Jell-O at this man. He was obviously not taking me seriously. "Eight!"

I think it was eight. I had to be at school by seven forty-five, and my schedule said that my first class started at eight. So I went with that.

Mr. Greek god chuckled at me. "I'll tell 'em to keep it down," He winked. "On one condition."

"What?" I asked quickly, too eager for my sleep.

"You came out of that house, right?" He pointed towards Phil's house.

"Uh, yeah," I said, turning around to see where he had pointed before facing the tall college kid again.

"Phil Dwyer lives there too, right?" He asked, looking down at me. From where I stood, his jaw looked like perfection. I ignored it, though.

"Yeah," I replied, "He's my step-father."

"Make sure he doesn't call the cops and I'll help you out with whatever you need." The guy promised. I nodded, but quickly stopped.

Why did he look me up and down when he promised me that he would help me out with whatever I needed?

I scowled. "Just, get your guys to be more quiet. Especially if you're going to run them at two in the morning!"

"It's called Rush, sweetheart," He drawled with a wink. "I'll need your name, too."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It's the last requirement."

"Bella," I told him. "Bella Swan. Now, can you get your herd to chill out?"

"Will do," He clicked his tongue and turned away. As he started running to catch up with his boys, he called over his shoulder, "See you around, Bella."

**Okay, so there were a few reviews to this, so I decided to upload chapter 2. I hope you guys like it...**

**Let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Neighbors Chapter 1, a twilight fanfic | FanFiction

Summary: It seems like the house next door has finally been bought. Yes, the one that's been for sale for ten years, according to the realtor. When Bella meets her new neighbors, though, it's nothing her family ever expected... because who expects a fraternity house filled with constantly partying college kids to move in next door? Even more of a surprise is when non-social, bookworm, honor-roll Bella falls for the head-of-house Edward Cullen, who is totally not her type but daring, brave and reckless. The question is whether or not the two end up together after Bella's mother attempts at keeping them apart at all costs. Takes place in Mississippi… because who doesn't love a country boy?

**I do not own any of the characters from _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyers does. I only borrowed them for this fan fiction, which was inspired from the movie _Neighbors_, (which isn't out yet, and I haven't seen yet) directed by Nicholas Stoller.**

***Characters are most likely to be OOC, but that's alright because it's an AU story, and most AU fics are OOC anyway.**

****Rated M for language and etc.**

**Chapter 3**

**August 12, 2014**

"God, what could they possibly be doing over there?" I sputtered, hearing the ground pretty much shake. If I could hear the pounding, shattering music from my bedroom, then I'm sure everybody else in the neighborhood could, too.

"Sounds like a party!" Alice said excitedly, jumping up from my bed and rushing to the balcony doors. She pushed aside my curtains and peered out. "Oh, my God…"

"What is it?" I asked, standing and biting my bottom lip. I really didn't want to have to go over there just to ask if they'd quiet down, especially if it was only a week ago when I confronted Mr. Greek god. It was Sunday, for God's sake. What could they possibly be doing?

"Oh, come on," Alice pleaded when I huffed and closed my curtains with a jerk of my hands. "Can we go over there?"

"What do you have planned, exactly?" I asked her. "I'm still wondering if you plan on just marching in there and pretending to be part of their college clique."

"What, you think they'd accept a couple of high school girls?" She snorted at me. Alice reached forward and gripped my wrist, hope sparkling in her eyes. "Bella, please. Can we at least pretend to be walking around the neighborhood or something? I promise we won't go in this time."

I sighed at her, shaking my head back and forth. "We were supposed to be studying for our Geography test."

"It's Sunday." She reminded me. "The test isn't until Tuesday."

"So? We can't cram last minute." I told her. "It's a big test!"

Alice giggled at me. "I can." Then, she let go of my wrist and threw open the balcony doors, and before I could stop her, she was hurrying down the stairs.

"Oh, my God," I groaned, following her. I couldn't let her go over there herself- she'd end up marching in there and doing only God-knows-what. I really didn't know if she'd give them a strip tease or something, either. Knowing Alice, she'd do anything for a bunch of cute guys.

"Look," She said once we were on the road. She grabbed on to my arm excitedly and pointed at the frat house. "There's a guy wearing a cowboy hat. He looks _delicious_."

I just shook my head at her again and tugged her behind me. "We're going through the neighborhood only once. Then, you have to promise me that you'll study at least half of the section with me."

"Yeah, okay," Alice said, totally ignoring me so she could check out the blonde guy's butt. He stood at the edge of the lodge, chatting with a big guy who he probably went to school with. "I wish we looked cooler right now."

I snorted at her. Alice wore a high-waist, polka-dotted skirt that brushed her knees and a sparkling black bandeau top thingy. She looked pretty cute, but I didn't know what she would look like from a guy's point of view. I, on the other hand, wore only jean shorts and a tank top. It was still smoldering out here in this Mississippi heat, and I couldn't imagine wearing a skirt with the kind of material Alice did.

Then again, Alice didn't care as long as she was cute.

"Ooh, look," Alice giggled when we got closer to the frat house. "I swear he just smiled at me."

"Hello, ladies," Sure enough, Cowboy Hat was grinning over at us and calling towards us. He had a thick southern accent, even thicker than Mississippi. I bet he was from somewhere like Texas or something.

"Hi," Alice cooed, raising a hand to wave. She made her way over, flouncing in the flats she wore.

I followed, trying to hold back a groan. I just wanted to go inside- I was already sweating.

I had to admit, though, this guy was really cute. Mr. Greek god was sexy as hell, but this guy was just the charming and cute kind.

"Are y'all here for the big game?" He asked, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. He was tall, and he wore jeans and a light red button-down shirt. He looked like sex on legs.

Scratch that- I didn't have experience to compare him to.

"Oh, yes," Alice said quickly before I could protest and say no. A smile flirted at her lips as she looked up at the big blonde. "I had to make sure my friend Bella here was still in for it."

The country boy looked at me while Alice turned to me with a begging expression on her face. Her hands were even clasped before her, totally begging me. I was surprised that she didn't drop down on her knees for it. I rolled my eyes at her and spoke; "Whatever."

"Cool," He smiled. "I'm Jasper."

"That's Bella," Alice said back, totally star struck by him. "I'm Alice."

"Why don't you two come in," Jasper offered, "My buddy Emmett just went in to get a couple of drinks, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind making two more."

I followed behind Alice, who walked beside Jasper talking cheerfully about the game, which happened to be a big baseball game going on out back before the actual baseball game on TV. Renee and Phil had left yesterday afternoon to attend a game that was going to be today, so I wondered if it was the same one.

"Hey," The same big guy I saw earlier talking to Jasper was back and holding out a red Solo cup to our new friend. His eyes swept over Alice and I and a grin appeared. "Well, hello."

"Hi," Alice said, all bubbly like always.

"This is Emmett," Jasper clapped a hand on the big guy's shoulder. "Do either of you have classes with him?"

I had to try and keep my mouth from falling open. He thought we were college kids.

"No," Alice said quickly. I shook my head, about to explain that we were in high school when Alice shot me a warning look. "I don't think so."

"Aw, that's too bad," Jasper said. "I know we don't have any together- trust me, I'd remember." He winked.

Alice blushed, and I almost gaped. "You're a small thing," Emmett grinned at Alice. She really was compared to him; she was tiny as it was, but compared to the huge monster called Emmett, she was basically an ant.

"You're a big thing," She countered, earning loud laughter from the big guy.

"Touché," He said, "And your name is?"

"I'm Alice, and this is Bella," My best friend turned around to gesture to me.

"Hi," I murmured, tucking my hair behind my ear and just wishing I could get out of here. What was I doing? What were we doing?

"And your name is?"

I was scared shitless as Emmett eyes me. He could be narrowing his eyes at me, analyzing me, but I wasn't even sure. I was looking down at my shoes, hoping to God that he didn't find out I was just a high school girl crashing this frat party.

"Bella Swan," I looked up at him, a sudden rush of bravery in me. If I was going to act like a college girl, shouldn't I act like one?

When did I get so nervous?

"Little Swan," A lopsided grin appeared on Emmett's face as he chuckled. "Why don't you come on in?"

Alice started chatting with Jasper again as we entered the house, and I was busy answering questions from Emmett about my major- which I told him was still undecided, so technically I wasn't lying- and scoping out the place that I didn't see Mr. Greek god appear.

"Hello," His lips curled as he smirked at me, his arms crossed over his chest. A guy stood behind him, mimicking his pose, but was nothing compared to the guy I had met the other night. Mr. Greek god wore a sleeveless shirt with long cuts in the sides so that it was almost like he wore nothing at all. His green DeltaState track pants showed off his muscular legs, and I swear I was about to just completely go all dog and hang my tongue out of my mouth. "Bella, you're back."

Alice stopped chatting almost immediately to swivel her head at me.

"Man, you know Little Swan?" Emmett asked, crossing his own arms over his chest. "I was just going to get her a drink."

"I met her a few nights ago," He rose his chin up at me, mischief glinting in his eyes. Behind him, his friend stepped forward. In the background of the house, guys opened and closed doors upstairs, calling names to one another and just being rowdy.

"So Bella has come over here more than once?" Alice asked, her high voice pleasant among the masculine tones. "I was led to believe this was her first."

"No, little Bella here gave me a nice chewing out the other night." He said, his eyes flicking to Emmett and then back to me with a knowing smirk. "I can only guess she's back for more."

"Actually," I stepped up, my voice loud as I made eye contact with him. "I'm not here for you… ah.." I couldn't remember his name. Had he ever given me his name? Probably not; I would have remembered. "I'm here because Jasper invited us in."

"Did he?" The man next to Mr. Greek god said, his voice almost sounding like a purr. He had slicked back blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. His voice was more toned, like maybe he wasn't from Mississippi. It was beginning to get easier to pick out accents. "Jasper, you brought us snacks- and what lovely treats they are."

I felt frozen as the guy's eyes raked over Alice and me. I felt Jasper's arm come around my shoulder, and when he pulled me into his side I knew he had done the same for Alice. "These girls are cool, James. They can hang around for the game."

"Can you play?" Mr. Greek god asked, his eyes flicking to mine with amusement. "I never pictured you the playing type."

Suddenly, I wanted to prove this guy wrong. I wanted to be the best player out there. But I knew just as well as Alice that I was the worst possible coordinator in the world. I was clumsy and uncoordinated to the max.

"I don't play," I smirked at him, "I'm only a fan- but I can ump."

"We've got an umpire!" Emmett called out loudly, startling me. I had been lost in the head of the frat house's green eyes that I had totally forgotten where I was for a couple of seconds there.

"Let's play ball," Alice said cheerfully. "I can pitch."

Was I really about to play a casual game of baseball with a bunch of frat boys?

**Sorry for the delay, I had to fix the last two chapters. I apologize deeply for the misunderstanding! I hope this makes up for it. Another chapter soon to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

Neighbors Chapter 1, a twilight fanfic | FanFiction

Summary: It seems like the house next door has finally been bought. Yes, the one that's been for sale for ten years, according to the realtor. When Bella meets her new neighbors, though, it's nothing her family ever expected... because who expects a fraternity house filled with constantly partying college kids to move in next door? Even more of a surprise is when non-social, bookworm, honor-roll Bella falls for the head-of-house Edward Cullen, who is totally not her type but daring, brave and reckless. The question is whether or not the two end up together after Bella's mother attempts at keeping them apart at all costs. Takes place in Mississippi… because who doesn't love a country boy?

**I do not own any of the characters from _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyers does. I only borrowed them for this fan fiction, which was inspired from the movie _Neighbors_, (which isn't out yet, and I haven't seen yet) directed by Nicholas Stoller.**

***Characters are most likely to be OOC, but that's alright because it's an AU story, and most AU fics are OOC anyway.**

****Rated M for language and etc.**

**Chapter 4**

**August 12, 2014… later that day**

"God, you smell like boy." I wrinkled my nose at the boy next to me. Mr. Greek god, who I had yet to learn the name of, leaned on his bat next to me. He smirked at me, his beautiful green eyes making me feel really warm inside. I didn't know what the heck was going on with that, but so far he had done nothing but annoy me since we had met.

"God, you smell amazing." He winked as he leaned in, inhaling deeply to my hair. "Mmm, strawberries."

I swatted at him, but he only stood up straight and laughed. "I don't even know your name and you're going around smelling my hair."

"I've only smelt your hair once," He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. In the background, a baseball game was going on around us. Mr. Greek god's team was winning, apparently, and he was up next to bat. I was the worst umpire imaginable, it turns out, because I had been getting so caught up over the tight baseball pants some of the players wore as a joke. I was distracted by Mr. Greek god's smirks and tacky pick up lines to actually call a play. "And by the way, if you taste as good as you smell…" He rolled his eyes back into his head, acting like he was in complete ecstasy. He fluttered his eyelashes at me, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

See what I mean? He's been messing with me all day.

"Eddie, you're up!" Emmett was the catcher, and as he squatted behind the makeshift home plate- homemade from a pillow sack stuffed with legit flour- he motioned for Mr. Greek god to get a move on.

"So, it's Eddie," I called to his back. It wasn't the name I would have given him. Mr. Greek god deserved a name that would live up to his looks, and Eddie seemed so childish to me. It seemed like a cliché frat boy's name instead of Mr. Real-Deal over here. I hadn't ever even met a real Eddie in my life before, and all I could think of was the stupid Cartoon Network show Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddie.

"What 'cha mean, darlin'?" He asked, turning around and swinging the bat in a lazy circle. "My name isn't Eddie."

"It's Edward," Emmett called, "As if it matters. Hurry up!"

The game was done quicker than I expected; a few of the fraternity brothers had come outside to cook, half-naked in their shirtless glories. Several were tanned and downright beautiful, but even though they were gorgeous, none compared to Edward. I had been thinking about him the whole game; his lazy smirk and seductive gaze had me feeling dizzy and made my legs clench together. I was surprised by my feelings for this man; I barely knew him. Hell, I was probably three years younger than him in the least. I shouldn't be thinking the things I was, especially if what I wanted would never happen.

"How many hotdogs do you want, Em?" A brother called from the grill as he pulled the meat off and placed the dogs on a plate.

"I'll take four," Emmett called back before looking to a couple of the players. "You're going to have to put more on! At least four for ear of us."

The outfield players came in, wiping their sweat from their foreheads and grinning wildly. Everybody was in a good mood, and as they climbed the back steps to get through the door, they grabbed up hot dogs and buns from the plates next to the grill.

"Are you still staying for the game?" Jasper asked Alice as they neared my spot where I hadn't moved from behind home base. I didn't know where to go; I was feeling out of place.

Alice wore a pair of Jasper's shorts, rolled up so they wouldn't fall right off of her. Even though they were rolled and tightened by the strings, the gym shorts were still way too big and swept her ankles. She still wore the bandeau, her chest glistening with sweat. She had been a hell of a pitcher, and all the guys had been in awe as she lifted a leg and brought the mitt to her face, concentrated and downright sexy as hell- and that was coming from me, her straight best friend.

She turned to me, a questioning look upon her face. I wanted to get home as soon as possible, but I found myself shrugging in her direction. Next thing I knew, Alice was turning back to Jasper with a quick nod. "Yes, if that's okay."

"It's fine," He grinned down at her. I noticed his hand was on the small of her back. How the hell had that happened? So quick, too. It was like Jasper and Alice had known each other for a while, they were already clicking. "Some of the guys have girlfriends that are coming soon to make dinner."

"That guy just made hotdogs," I said, confused.

Jasper barked a laugh. "Hotdogs are snacks, Bells."

Inside the frat house was less noisy than before. Emmett informed me that most of the guys had night classes. I hadn't realized it was getting late.

After taking a seat on the big couch, I was joined by two other girls who I had never seen before. They looked like absolute models, and I was starting to wonder if this DeltaState school only accepted beautiful people.

"I've never seen you before," The blonde of the two said almost immediately. She had long legs and wore jean shorts. She also sported a red jersey, probably from the team we were supposedly watching.

"Me, either," The second girl, a red-head with extremely curly hair put in. She wore some kind of black, shredded leggings and a big white shirt with faded sports numbers on the front. They each dressed to a different personality, but they could both be on the cover of some kind of sports porn magazine. I was sure Phil had a subscribed magazine somewhere they could star on.

"That's because she doesn't go to DSU," The blonde said, immediately putting the situation and the expression on my face into words. For a blonde, she was catching on really fast. "I'm Rose. Who are you?"

Before I could speak, the ginger was commenting again. "How old are you? You have one of those faces that are hard to put an age to."

"I'm Bella," I breathed, feeling panicky and like I was about to be in trouble. What would they do? Kick me out? I was be so embarrassed- especially if Edward saw. I could see it now; they'd laugh at me and then tell me to leave while they giggled next to their boyfriends of the frat house. "You can tell I don't go to DSU?"

Rose had the decency to lower her voice and at least lean in to me. "I know you aren't in college, sweetie. I'm the office of administration's secretary- I'd notice if someone like you registered for the school."

My jaw went slack as the ginger giggled. "Don't worry, hon. We won't tell anybody- yet."

"Yet?" I squeaked, feeling my face heat up.

"We just want to know why you're here," Ginger crossed her freckled legs. "When James called me and said there were a couple of new girls at the house, we just had to find out who."

"I live across the street." I confessed, my voice low so nobody else would hear. I wondered where in the hell Alice went. I needed her to back me up here. "You were right. I don't go to DSU."

The red-head's eyes narrowed. "You don't go to DSU… or college, either, do you?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat I didn't even know I had. My throat felt so dry. "I'm sixteen." I said very quietly.

Rose's narrowed eyes slowly widened at an agonizing pace. Ginger girl laughed loudly, causing the few guys in the house to look our way.

"How did you get in here?" Rose asked me, not sounding mad at all. "I wouldn't have thought anybody would just let a high school girl in-,"

"They don't know I'm in high school." I said quickly. "And, please, keep your voice down!"

"Hon," The ginger snorted. "You're already screwed. Who cares?"

"Victoria," Rose hissed, "We aren't tossing her out. I'm working on not being rude to everybody I meet."

The girl, Victoria, just stared at her friend. "You're serious?"

"Yes," The blonde nodded surely. "Besides… she doesn't seem so bad."

"I'm not," I put in quickly. "I'm only here because Jasper invited my friend. I couldn't let her come here alone."

"You're only here for a friend?" Rose asked. "That's weird; I've seen you eyeing Edward a few times."

On instinct, as soon as she said his name, I turned to his laughing form. He stood by the staircase, hot dog in hand as he talked with Emmett. It sounded like they were betting on the game.

"He's cute." I stated.

"Obviously." Victoria laughed. "He doesn't date much, though, so good luck- especially since you're only, what, sixteen?"

"Vic, when I say I need to stop being rude, that means you, too," Rose rolled her eyes at her friend. I was starting to really get bad vibes from the ginger. "Anyways, really, are you interested in him?"

"I don't know him." I said.

"But you think he's cute, right?" Rose asked. I nodded. "We can't ever get Edward a girlfriend."

"What?" I asked. Why wouldn't he be able to get a girlfriend? To me, that was weird. Especially because Edward was so good looking. It seemed like he'd have a lot of admires and suitors.

"He never seems to give any girls a second look," Victoria sighed loudly. "He wouldn't even speak to me until James and I had officially fucked for the third time."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. Rose slapped her friend's knee and huffed. "She's joking."

While Victoria mouthed "I'm not," I looked up at Edward. It was weird because he was staring back at me. Quickly, I darted my eyes away, and I knew he did the same because I couldn't feel his eyes on me anymore.

"How do I get a college guy to fall for you?" I blurted.

"You don't let them know you're in high school, that's how."


End file.
